Strategist
* * (alt-fire)|type = Primary|grade = |released = 16.0.0|efficiency/_damage = 58 (both modes)|fire_rate = *99 (600 rpm) (primary) *81 (alt-fire shotgun)|capacity = *Primary: 40 (max 400) (80 in default) *Shotgun: Up to 16 shells (7 in default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = *Primary: *Shotgun: |range = *All (primary) *Close (shotgun)|theme = Military/Desert Camouflaged-themed|cost = 375 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = * * }} The Strategist is a Primary weapon introduced in the 16.0.0 update. Appearance It appears to be a desert-camouflaged assault rifle with a rigid stock, 4X mounted scope, underbarrel shotgun, 40-round magazine, and an average-length barrel. On the receiver side, there is a three-star epaulette attached to it. Strategy It deals excellent damage, good fire rate, average capacity, good mobility and awesome accuracy. Tips *Aiming for headshots is recommended for more damage. *This weapon features an incredible accuracy, so back off to avoid retaliation. *This weapon can be used as a substitute for sniper rifles due to its increased range. *If you have a sniper that almost kills someone, use this to finish them off. **Even then, you can use the under-barrel shotgun to severely weaken him. *The underbarrel shotgun is useful for: **Crowd control. **Discouraging close-range attacks. **Combo attack. *Its 4X scope makes this a devastating weapon in long ranges. *This weapon is useful for tearing down enemy armor and effective against mobile targets. *Have a backup weapon when needed, such as when running out of ammo. *It has a decently fast reload, so you can adapt in various situations. *Even though it is better in long range, it can also fare well in medium range, as even without the scope the weapon does not lose accuracy as it fires. *Pair this with Cowboy Hat for extreme fast reload. *Not recommended for three category spamming since it has two modes in one namely the automatic and underbarrel shotgun mode. Counters *Engage its users from long range for safer kill. However, experienced players can snipe you in that range. *Move around, since stationary pickings are the easy targets for users. *Its fast fire rate might be a detriment to its user as they can waste their ammo quite easily despite the gun's high magazine capacity. Try to dodge their bullet until they have to reload, then kill them or flee. *Strafe around, so as to make its users empty their ammo. *Avoid engaging its users in close-range attacks since the user can in no time trigger the underbarrel shotgun to dash your chance of making close-range attacks on him. *Area damage weapons can easily disorient its users. *Unlike some other weapons, waiting until the user runs out of ammo is not a good idea as it have a rapid reload. *Although this weapon's awesome accuracy renders the user vulnerable to crowding enemies, do not be fooled since this weapon features the underbarrel shotgun to make up for this disadvantage. *Attack its users while he is complacent. *Experienced users may reload anytime so make evasive encounters on its users. Recommended Maps * * * * * Firing Sound *Combat Rifle's (main) *Assault Shotgun's (shotgun) Theme *Military/Desert Camouflaged-themed Trivia *It is one of the few weapons equipped with the underbarrel shotgun. *It is based from the M4A1 Assault Rifle. *It is one of the few weapons that has a desert camouflage. *This and the Desert Spreader are the only weapons with the visible epaulette (both of which featuring the three-star rank). However, these epaulettes are only for aesthetic purposes. Should this weapon be made in Pixel Gun 3D? Yes No Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Shotgun Category:Weapons with Underbarrel Shotgun Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary